


Titles are Hard

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Treat, Triple Drabble, With a Cat, a nice night in, working on a project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: Titles are hard and inspiration comes from where you don't expect.





	Titles are Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



Georgie absently strokes the Admiral with one hand as she works the mouse with her other. This project has been on the back burner for far too long. Either she goes ahead and actually does it or admits to herself that she never will and abandon it altogether. Georgie Barker hates unfinished tasks and she doesn’t have a fear of failure. 

The hard part is over and done with. Audio recordings from her latest expedition fill the thumb drive in her computer. She has enough footage for at least five episodes, maybe six if she cuts it right. The Admiral adjusts on Georgie's lap as she tucks her leg under herself then rumbles happily as she settles in to edit. 

She’s wrong, the hard part isn’t over. Climbing into abandoned buildings armed with nothing but a torch, EMF reader, and a recorder was easy compared to editing. Editing is a  _ nightmare _ . It does get a bit easier as she goes along but it takes longer than she thought to get a rough cut. The file reads “Ep 1” but episode one of  _ what? _ She’d gotten this far but still hasn’t settled on a title for her podcast. 

A crash startles Georgie from her work. “What the ghost!?” She exclaims, spinning her chair to face the noise. There is no adrenaline or panic in her voice, simply awareness and irritation. The Admiral is bored and paces along her equipment table batting things to the ground. Her over-ear headphones are swinging by the coiled cord still attached to the recorder. Their weight starts to pull the delicate equipment toward the edge. Georgie grabs the headphones and in a fit of pique places them on the cat. 

“‘What the ghost,’ indeed.” She snaps a picture of the surprised feline before updating the filename. 


End file.
